Collateral Damage
by Revenge77
Summary: Percy just wanted to finish school without having to deal with Gods or monsters. Unfortunately, he didn't have such luck, because now he has to deal with superheroes, monsters, and a missing doorman. All while he has to babysit a genius teen, a puppy, and a Gorgon. Percy really hated his luck.


**I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Percy:**

Percy, just wanted one day to be normal, but sadly that would never happen. It was already bad enough that Apollo had showed up at his door-human- and made him catch a cold. He was afraid for a while he would get his mother sick and somehow harm the baby. That didn't last long because he had to rush to camp to save it from another godly screw up. He thought nothing would scare anymore after his trip in Tartarus, boy was he wrong. Percy was officially scared for life, after seeing a giant, evil, naked statue of Apollo attack the camp. If Percy ever saw a naked, homicidal statue of Zeus he may jump into Tartarus again.

Now, he had another problem, which he got from a big, wet tongue. Percy had been planning to sleep in that Saturday morning, having finished and passed some exams at school, he felt he deserved it. Sadly, his plans were ruined when he woke up to Mrs. O'Leary licking his face. He groaned and opened his eyes to stare at the huge hellhound. "Mrs. O'Leary, what are you doing here?" Percy asked since it wasn't normal for the dog to show up out of nowhere to kiss him.

"You're needed a campice said and Percy blinked before sitting up and noticing Nico leaning against his wall staring at him.

"Were you watching me sleep?" Percy asked, saying the first thing that came to his mind, not yet processing what Nico had said. Nico just snickered and shook his head no at his physically older cousin.

"No, but Annabeth was right you drool in your sleep. Your mom let us in and I've already told her that you were needed at camp, she said to go. Oh, and I ate your breakfast," Nico said pushing himself off the wall and walked out of his room. Percy blinked a few times and his stomach growled making him frown. He climbed out his bed, promising to get the son of Hades back. With that he went to his closet and got dressed for the day before going to see what Chiron needed before he decided whether to refuse or not.

Percy walked into the living area to find that Nico had actually ate his breakfast. Before he could sulk on it, though, his mom walked over to and hugged him the best she could the baby bump. "Try to be home by tomorrow. Nico, assured me there wasn't any quest involved and that Chiron just needed you to help the new kid, since the camp is still being rebuilt," Sally stated and released Percy from her hold.

"I promise, I will try to be home by tomorrow," Percy promised and looked at Nico who nodded. They both walked towards Mrs. O'Leary and climbed on her back and shadow traveled to camp. Once at Camp Half-Blood Percy spotted the new kid right away, it was pretty obvious considering there was a Gorgon sitting beside the Korean kid -at the Zeus table- who no older than fifteen. The kid was holding a coyote puppy and on the table was a odd looking, gold club...Percy found this a little strange even for him.

"I'll leave you to it," Nico said and walked away. Percy took a deep breath and walked towards the kid and asked,"So, your the new kid?" feeling completely awkward, since he had never been good at introductions.

"Yes and no, I came here for help, but I'm not a demigod," the kid stated as Percy eyed the gorgon suspiciously, he didn't recognize her so that was good.

"Are you a god?" Percy asked suspiciously since he hadn't met all the minor gods, it was possible.

"Nope, I'm a regular human," the kid replied and took a look drink of his coke, before giving a fry to his coyote. Percy was a bit confused as to why the kid was eating a hamburger and fries for breakfast, but let it slide.

"If your mortal you might want to not sit at that table, Zeus does not take to kindly to people that not his kids at this table," Percy warned expecting to see a lightning bolt fry this kid.

"He wont do anything, not when I know where his missing son is," the kid said looking at Percy. Percy felt confused because he would probably know if Jason was missing; then again communication between demigods have been cut by Nero.

"Jason is missing?" Percy asked curiously and the kid looked at him like he was stupid.

"No, Hercules is missing," the kid and Percy frowned, because surprisingly the doorman of Olympus missing is much scarier than the Pontifex Maximus missing.

"How do you know, Hercules?" Percy asked wondering how a mortal knew the man who-from what Jason and Piper told- threatened to kill the the Big Seven.

"It's a long story," the kid stated with a sigh, looking miserable.

"I got time and from the looks of it so do you," Percy stated just now noticing the cast around the kid's right arm. The gorgon beside him had no interest in them as she ate an endless supply of nachos on her plate.

"Alright. It all started with my mom...," the kid started.

 **To be continued:**

 **Oh, my god I going to love writing this story! Anyway tell me what you think, please. It feels nice to be back writing. I need a break from Batman stories. Anyway, can anyone guess who the kid is, I dropped some pretty obvious hints. Good night, and kudos to you all. :D**


End file.
